Batman
Biography Early Life Early Childhood Bruce spent most of his childhood with his friend, Selina Kyle, despite the disapproval of his father. Bruce was one day injured while exploring a cave Selina was showing him. Wanting to cheer him up, his father made a deal with him to see a "Grey Ghost" movie following his business meeting. Death of the Family Following the viewing of the film, Bruce and his parents left the theater only to realize that Alfred isn't there to pick them up. They took a short cut through an alley and where they are confronted by a mugger. The mugger is startled and guns down Thomas Wayne and then guns down Martha Wayne to keep her quiet, all in front of Bruce. Days later, the Funeral for the Waynes is held. An emotionally overwhelmed Bruce runs from the funeral and hides in the cave Selina showed him. There he is attacked by a swarm of bats. Teenage Years Like his childhood, Bruce spent most of his teenage years with Selina. Often, he would pick fights with other teens. Due to this, Selina would often take him to her friend, Pamela, to tend his wounds. Later in his teenage years, Bruce discovered that his parents' killer, Joe Chill, might be released on parole. Feeling his parents were denied justice, Bruce vows to kill Chill. Bruce visits the courthouse the next day, accompanied by Selina, planning to shoot Chill. However, his plan is thwarted when Chill is shot and killed by a hitman hired by Roman Sionis. Bruce confesses his desire to kill Chill to Selina, who tells him to open his eyes at look at the city around him. She then tells him that his parents would be ashamed of him. Bruce throws away the gun he had planned to use to kill Chill and then leaves the city. Around the World For the next several years, Bruce traveled the globe, learning how to fight the menace that plagued his city. He studied the criminal mind and learned nearly ninety-five different styles of martial arts. However, Bruce was eventually detained for assault and battery. Bruce spent the next year in prison, fighting the inmates inside. However, he caught the attention of a woman visiting the prison. She visited him in his cell after witnessing him fight several men at once. Bruce tells her his journey and she concludes that he is lost and in need of a path. She offers him training and Bruce accepts. Bruce asks for her name and she only responds with: "Talia." Training Bruce trained with "The League of Shadows" for two years and excelled at almost every challenge, but remained unsatisfied with the progress of his inner conflict. One day during training, he is approached by a mysterious man, who gives him "a lesson." Through the lesson, Bruce learns to hide in the shadows and appear as something worse than death. Bruce also learned that sometimes intimidation and fear is required to get necessary information. The man then presents a final lesson to Bruce, in which Bruce must drink from a chalice. Bruce drinks from the chalice and experiences vivid hallucinations of his parents being gunned down once again and himself transforming into a Bat-Demon. Return to Gotham Bruce awakens to find himself back at Wayne Manor. He is informed by Alfred that he had appeared at the front door the previous night. Bruce's return is announced to the city. Bruce then spends the next few days listening to a police scanner. He is confronted by Alfred, who tells him that he isn't the boy he once knew. The police scanner alerts Bruce to a break in at Ace Chemicals and Bruce leaves. Bruce makes his way into Ace Chemicals, putting his skills to use by subduing members of the "Red Hood" Gang. However, while confronting the leader of the gang, Bruce is shot through the shoulder and the leader points a gun to his head. Realizing that the leader doesn't fear him, Bruce fights him off, resulting in the leader falling over the railings and into the vat of chemicals below, despite Bruce's attempts to help. Bruce checks the leader's gun and discovers that it is empty, much to his dismay. Bruce flees the building. Bruce returns home, his shoulder still bleeding. He talks to a bust of his father, unsure of what to do in order to make criminals fear him. He is then greeted by flashbacks of the cave Selina showed him and of that night of his parents funeral. Bruce visits the cave once again and ventures inside. There he finds the cave is still infested with bats as they swarm around him. Bruce looks up as a bat flies toward him. Bruce looks at it, seeming to know what to do next. The Vigilante Bruce, now taking the guise of "The Bat-Man" slowly begins to build a name for himself. He interrupts Sionis's, now going by the name of "Black Mask", dinner and threatens him. Bat-Man is branded a fugitive by the police and is hunted. Bruce spies on the police and views Sergeant Gordon as one of the last honest cops in Gotham. Bruce is later visited by Selina, who tells him about Pamela's current status and how she has become the leader of the Red Hood gang. She pleads for help from him, either through legal or illegal means and Bruce promises to her that Pamela will be safe. Bruce visits Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises, looking for lightweight armor. Lucius tells him that he can have one specially made for him, but it would take time. Bruce infiltrates Ace Chemicals, being attacked by the Red Hood gang once again, after he tells Gordon to pull back his men, and fights his way through the facility until he comes across Pamela trapped under debris. Bruce is then confronted by Black Mask who tells him that Gotham belongs to him before shooting a container of toxic materials above Pamela, covering her in chemicals.Bruce manages to get a tracking device on Black Mask before he escapes. Bruce then makes it to the top of the building where he is spotted by many of the civilians outside, spreading the influence and fear of "the Bat-Man". Showdown with Black Mask ]] Bruce returns to his makeshift Batcave, where Alfred tends to his wounds. Alfred voices his concern for Bruce’s well being and the two argue, resulting in Alfred leaving Bruce. Days later, while Bruce works on a new device, he is alerted to his tracking device on Black Mask, he suits up and heads out. Bruce infiltrates Black Mask’s penthouse, where he fights through Black Mask’s men. He then fights against Black Mask in a brutal showdown, where Black Mask easily manages to slice through Bruce's suit and injure him. Their fight is interrupted by a super powered Pamela, now calling herself: "Poison Ivy." Ivy captures and poisons Bruce and leaves him to die. Bruce calls Alfred for help and Bruce is brought back to the Batcave, where Lucius Fox synthesizes a cure for him. Bruce awakes a day later, where he finds Gotham completely covered in Ivy’s plants. Batman Bruce turns off the police scanner in his cave, believing that he isn’t enough to defeat Ivy. Alfred manages to convince him and Bruce, with his new armor, courtesy of Lucius Fox, heads out, for the first time truly becoming the Batman. Batman fights through Ivy’s plants and makes it to her. He frees Ivy's captives: Selina and Black Mask, but fails to free Commissioner Gordon as Ivy brings out a giant plant monster. With Selina’s help, Batman manages to defeat the plant monster and free Gordon. Then, in a desperate final move, Ivy attacks Batman and he defeats her and turns her over to the authorities. As the city begins to rebuild, Gordon sees hope in what Batman does. Batman is given credit for saving the city as he watches over Gotham city. His City. Personality Powers & Abilities Category:Heroes Category:X3B2 Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Males